Insensitive
by Psychopathe
Summary: Satu hantaman dari tangan Shizuo bisa meremukan semuanya, tapi satu tarikan tangan untuk menahan Izaya terlihat begitu sulit. Cepat sadar, atau Izaya akan segera mengakhiri permainan mereka.


INSENSITIVE

.

.

| Disclaimer: Durarara! © Ryohgo Narita | T+ | Drama – Hurt/Comfort – Romance | M/M |

* * *

 _Satu hantaman dari tangan Shizuo bisa meremukan semuanya, tapi satu tarikan tangan untuk menahan Izaya terlihat begitu sulit. Cepat sadar, atau Izaya akan segera mengakhiri permainan mereka._

* * *

Insensitive by psychopathe

* * *

Pagi hari di Ikebukuro diawali dengan dentuman benda keras, tebasan tiang reklame, dan lemparan _vending machine._ Kedutan di tangan, dan urat-urat yang menjalar di kening. Semua milik Shizuo. Monster Heiwajima yang kesenangan paginya diinterupsi oleh pria informan atheis, Orihara Izaya. Di pinggiran gang kecil 60-kai, Si Pirang berhasil menyudutkan hama.

"Selamat pagi, Shizu-chan! Jangan terlalu bersemangat, aku baru mau mulai." Satu kepalan mendarat di tembok, meleset, harusnya mengenai wajah bersurai hitam itu. Izaya benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya membuat pria penagih hutang marah.

"Aku butuh sedikit hiburan, ayo main, Shi-zu-chan."

Seperti memegang bola kasti, Shizuo mengangkat tong sampah yang terisi setengahnya. Siap melempar, pria dengan _vest_ hitam itu mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Aku sibuk tau, brengsek!"

Dan meleset lagi, bertepatan dengan dering ponsel disaku Izaya, "oh, kelihatannya aku yang lebih sibuk darimu, Shizu-chan. Sampai jumpa," dengan satu kecupan jarak jauh yang ditepis secara instan oleh Shizuo, Izaya berlari keluar gang. Meninggalkan Shizuo sendirian dengan satu kotak rokok hancur di tangan.

Empat puluh detik, dering ponsel Shizuo menyusul seperti ponsel Izaya, menghentikan kesunyian sesaat. Menekan tombol hijau lalu mengarahkannya ke telinga. Pembicaraannya panjang sampai Shizuo berdecih beberapa kali dan membalasnya dengan satu kalimat singkat, "lihat nanti saja."

Shizuo berjalan keluar gang. Menyeret langkahnya ke _vending machine_ khusus rokok, memasukan beberapa biji koin dan menekan salah satu tombol. Rokok keluar dari mesin.

.

.

Siang yang tidak begitu buruk. Tom dan Shizuo baru saja keluar dari apartemen, semuanya berjalan begitu lancar dilihat dari senyum sumringah Tom dan tas koper yang ditenteng Shizuo. Tidak ada juga pintu yang dibanting sampai hancur.

Tom menepuk pundak Shizuo pelan, "nah, pekerjaan kita selesai hari ini. Kau boleh pulang." Shizuo menyerahkan koper pada Tom, mengambil bungkusan rokok yang baru dibeli tadi pagi. Sisa satu batang. Tangan lainnya merogoh kantong celana, mencoba menemukan pemantik apinya.

"Kalau begitu kita berpisah disini," dan Tom menghilang secepat kilat dibalik gedung tinggi menjulang milik departemen Seibu sebelum pemantik api keluar dari kantong Shizuo.

Satu tarikan dan api keluar, membakar ujung batang tembakau yang diapit bibir Shizuo. Mengesap batang nikotin tersebut lalu menahannya beberapa detik. Membuang asapnya dari hidung tanpa suara. Bosan. Ini masih siang dan Shizuo tidak ada kegiatan apapun lagi.

 _Ah, sudah lama tidak mengobrol dengan Celty._

Baru terlintas begitu saja. Semoga teman satunya itu tidak sibuk, ia ingin bicara santai dengannya.

Tapi sepertinya Tuhan tidak mau itu terjadi, pengganggu lagi-lagi datang. Meremas bokongnya secara tiba-tiba dari belakang.

Satu kedutan, tangan itu masih ada di bokongnya. Dua kedutan, semakin lincah bermain di sana.

"I-ZAA-YAAA!" Tangan jahil melepas cengkramannya, menjauh beberapa langkah sebelum amukan terjadi. "Wow, wow. Katanya sibuk, tapi jalan-jalan sendirian seperti menunggu om-om." Izaya melengos, menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok—manga kafe dengan santai. "Tidak sibuk, tapi bohong."

Shizuo mengepalkan tangannya. Geram. Sayang sekali mereka di daerah ramai, ia takut pukulannya malah salah sasaran. _Sabar, sabar. Jika jalanan sepi kubunuh bocah itu._

"Bohong. Tukang bohong. Protozoa suka sekali bohong."

"Che. Kenapa? Aku memang sibuk dari tadi, jangan menyulut kemarahanku ya kutu! Bohong atau tidak juga tidak ada hubungannya denganmu." Shizuo melipat tangan, memandang Izaya tajam. Memberikan tusukan lewat tatapan. Izaya membalas. Tatapan datar yang tidak biasa. "Tukang bohong."

Satu tarikan suara geram dari tenggorokan gatal Shizuo. Urat mencuat lagi dari punggung tangannya. _Banyak orang, kalau tidak kuperkosa dia ditempat._ Shizuo menyudut rokok ke telapak tangannya sendiri, memadamkan puntung yang sudah pendek.

"Enyah, aku sedang malas main-main." Shizuo berbalik, meninggalkan pemuda iris merah yang masih tenang bersandar. "Mau kemana?" suara Izaya melengking sedikit agar sampai ke telinga Shizuo yang semakin jauh.

Shizuo menoleh, "suka sekali ikut campur, aku mau bertemu dengan Celty, bedebah." Izaya mengernyitkan dahi, memasang wajah tidak setuju. Tapi Shizuo tidak melihatnya, ia sudah masuk dalam keruman orang yang menyebrang.

Pria _hoodie_ bangkit meluruskan badan. "Sudah bohong, lalu selingkuh. Protozoan menyebalkan, mau lari kemana kau." Tangan gesitnya meraih ponsel. Menekan tombol-tombol dengan satu jempol miliknya. Hanya butuh delapan detik dan tombol kirim ditekan. Izaya ikut menghilang dalam kerumunan orang. Mengejar Shizuo.

* * *

To : Kurir Dullahan

Hei kurir, jangan bertemu dengan Shizu-chan dulu. Aku ada perlu dengannya.

* * *

Hentakan kaki Shizuo berakhir di jalanan sepi dekat Russia Sushi. Merogoh kembali saku celana untuk meraih koin yen miliknya. Ia butuh asupan rokok dulu. Kali ini dua pak sekaligus.

"Berhenti merokok Shizu-chan. Napasmu yang bau itu tercium dari jarak beribu-ribu meter."

Suara yang tidak diinginkan. Suara monyet nyasar di Ikebukuro.

Tidak jadi mengambil kotak rokoknya, tangan itu lebih memilih untuk menarik _vending machine_ dari cengkraman aspal. Lalu menghantamkannya ke arah Izaya. Sayang. Kali ini juga meleset. "Bangsat!"

Izaya mengangkat bahu, memasang tatapan remeh. Cari mati.

"Celty tidak akan mau bertemu Shizu-chan. Si tukang bo-hong. Dan jangan lempar-lempar sembarangan lagi, aku mau—"

Suara derum mesin motor yang kencang mendekat. Berhenti didepan Izaya dan Shizuo. _Dullahan taik._ Izaya memasang raut masam.

"Ah, Celty. Kukira kau tidak datang." Wanita ber-helm kuning nyentrik mengetik di _smartphone_ -nya.

[Pekerjaanku sudah selesai, perlu sesuatu?]

Shizuo mengangguk, "ya, butuh teman ngobrol yang tidak suka cari masalah. Ayo," Shizuo melengos meninggalkan Izaya, Celty megikuti dari belakang dengan mendorong motornya.

"Kurir, kau ini kadang-kadang menye—"

[Maaf ya. Sudah terlanjur.]

Izaya menghela napas panjang, tidak biasa. "Terserahlah, sms aku jika sudah selesai bergosipnya." _Hoodie_ hitam menjauh, mengarah ke tempat lain. Celty dan Shizuo menghilang dari perempatan.

"Shh, dasar." Izaya kembali ke tempat sebelumnya, mendekati _vending machine_ setengah penyok yang dilempar Shizuo. Meraih dua pak rokok yang belum sempat diambil Shizuo. "Bodoh."

.

.

"Benar-benar, kutu sialan itu makin jadi saja. Aku heran dengannya. Kadang ingin kubuat bisu, bicaranya akhir-akhir ini melantur kemana-mana. Kemarin dia menyebutku dungu, sekarang menyebutku tukang bohong. Hah, siapa ibu yang melahirkan anak jalang sepertinya. Harusnya kubunuh orang itu saat masih jadi janin." Shizuo merajuk. Mengoceh panjang setelah mereka memutuskan berhenti di daerah Otome Road, duduk di bangku taman yang tidak terlalu ramai orang. Beberapa memandangi mereka horror, monster Ikebukuro dan _Black Biker_ ternyata teman baik.

"Kutu brengsek, kalau bertemu lagi aku akan mematahkan tangan yang menyentuh bokongku tadi."

[Shizuo, kau tidak tahu?]

"Tahu apa?"

Si Hitam mulai mengetik lagi, kelihatannya cukup panjang.

[Kemarin aku bertemu dengannya,dia juga bicara yang aneh-aneh. Maksudku,bicara tentang dirimu. Dia bilang kau tidak pernah peka, tidak ada perhatian sama sekali, selalu menggunakan kekerasan.]

Shizuo mengernyit, "kenapa kau bertemu dengannya?"

[Hanya berpapasan.]

Gagak menyalak riuh. Menghancurkan suasana mencekam yang tiba-tiba muncul.

[Dan juga, dia bilang dia lelah bermain denganmu. Yah, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian mainkan. Tapi Izaya saat itu, kelihatan serius. Dia bilang akan berhenti bermain denganmu selamanya.]

Angin menampar pipi Shizuo, daun gugur dari tangkai, mencemooh lelaki berkaca mata. Kasihan. Shizuo seperti mendapat penolakan dari wanita. Izaya apa katanya? Izaya lelah bermain?

"Kutu tolol itu! Dia lelah!? Dia pikir aku tidak lelah juga? Tadi pagi si brengsek itu yang mulai, tadi siang juga dia yang mulai. Sekarang kenapa dia bicara yang tidak-tidak denganmu? Celty, aku akan menghabisi setan kurang ajar itu." Shizuo tarik urat. Celty terpaku. Otome Road membisu. Kakinya hampir beranjak dari bangku sebelum dicegah oleh Celty.

"Lepaskan, kau ini—" Shizuo menunggu ketikan lincah Celty.

[Izaya akan pindah lagi ke Shinjuku.]

Monster Ikebukuro terbahak, "a-ha, bagus kalau begitu!"

[Tidak akan kembali lagi ke Ikebukuro.]

.

.

Sore kelihatan lelah menemani Shizuo dan Celty yang asik bercengkrama. Malam menggantikannya. Kedua orang itu juga segera berpisah, dengan lambaian tangan dari Shizuo dan anggukan singkat dari Celty. Motor itu melaju kencang melintasi Otome Road. Menyisakan Shizuo dengan bangku taman.

"Ah, aku butuh rokok."

Dan seperti doa yang dikabulkan Tuhan, satu bungkus rokok melayang jatuh tepat dikepalanya. Si pelempar tersenyum polos, bangga dengan aksinya. Urat muncul lagi, entah yang keberapa kalinya hari ini. Tapi geramannya memudar, mengingat kembali perbincangannya dengan Celty.

"Ada apa? Shizu-chan tidak marah?"

"Tidak, aku malas marah-marah." Shizuo membuang wajahnya, membuka bungkusan rokok pelan.

"Kalau begitu tangkap ini!" Izaya melempar satu bungkus lagi dari kantong _hoodie_ -nya. Tepat mengenai wajah Shizuo dengan bunyi 'plak' yang nyaring. "Hahaha!" tawa Izaya terdengar, tidak begitu riuh. Terdengar hampa bagi Shizuo.

"Cih."

"Shizu-chan, tidak marah? Celty mengatakan sesuatu padamu ya?"

"Tidak, sok tahu."

"Pasti dia mengatakan sesuatu."

"Dasar kutu, kalaupun iya tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!"

Izaya tertawa garing. "Bohong, itu karna kalian membicarakanku. Ah—lupakan. Oh iya, tadi pagi Simon menelponmu juga 'kan?" Izaya mendekat, menghampiri Shizuo dengan batang rokok yang bertengger di bibirnya. Meraih kotak yang jatuh tadi, lalu mengantonginya di saku celana Shizuo.

"Iya, tentang ulang tahunnya. Hoo, berarti dia menelponmu juga." Shizuo membenarkan letak kotak rokok yang barusan dikantongi Izaya. Iris merah duduk di kursi taman, di tempat ia dan Celty duduk tadi.

Izaya memasang wajah mengejek, "aku duluan yang ditelpon."

"Bocah." Shizuo mengesap batang itu lagi, membuang asapnya dengan penghayatan, "kau ikut?"

"Aku ikut! Shizu-chan, temani aku membeli kado." Izaya bangkit. Menarik tangan Shizuo kencang, senyumnya mengambang.

Shizuo berdecak, "sudah malam, besok aku kerja! Lagipula Simon itu sudah dewasa, dia tidak butuh kado. Apalagi dari kutu bajing sepertimu."

Memasang raut masam, Izaya mendekat. Meraih bahu lebar si Monster Ikebukuro lalu memeluknya erat. Shizuo terperangah, mencoba melepas lingkaran tangan Izaya dipundaknya.

"H-hei!"

Izaya mengeratkan pelukannya, "temani aku."

Tidak ada balasan, Shizuo membiarkan tangan itu melingkar lebih kencang lagi. Mencengkram punggung tegapnya dengan kalimat seduksi; temani aku, sebanyak sepuluh kali. Izaya menempelkan hidungnya dibahu itu, lalu mencoba menghirup bau di leher jenjang Shizuo. Menelaah baik-baik leher pria yang sedang direngkuhnya. "Bau asem."

Satu hentakan, Shizuo melepaskan diri dari Izaya, "anak monyet!" Pria berkacamata hampir terbawa suasana. Izaya tertawa lagi.

"Aku serius, temani aku mencari kado, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo menerawang mata merah itu, mencari kebohongan diantara kalimatnya yang tadi. Tidak ada. Izaya mengulas senyum hambar. Salah satu yang tidak pernah dilihat Shizuo.

Tarikan napas dalam. Shizuo mengangguk.

.

.

"Apa kado untuk Simon? Kita di Otome Road, belikan _action figure_ wanita telanjang dan kita pulang. Misi selesai." Shizuo menggerutu di sepanjang jalan, tiap melihat sesuatu mulutnya langsung menyambar, 'beli saja yang ini' atau 'ini cocok untuk Simon, cepat ambil dan kita pulang.'

"Seleramu jelek protozoan murahan. Biar aku yang pilih, aku punya selera tinggi dan tahu banyak hal."

Shizuo melayangkan tinjunya, dan semua pejalan kaki tahu kalau tinjunya meleset.

Izaya tergelitik, menepuk pundak Shizuo pelan. "Mau coba bergandeng tangan?"

Shizuo memandang horror Izaya, memelototinya tajam. Nyalang dan tanpa kedip. "Seribu tahun dari sekarang."

Tapi memang dasar Izaya. Tangan itu menyambar tangan Shizuo, meremasnya kencang. "Anggap saja ini hari terakhir sebelum dunia kiamat. Anggap saja ini hari kebalikan. Anggap ini yang terakhir."

Kalimat Izaya terasa ambigu ditelinganya. Seperti tidak akan bertemu selamanya.

Shizuo mengerti. ia benar-benar mengerti sekarang. Cara bicara dengan senyum hambar seperti itu kini jelas. Perpisahan akan datang pada mereka. Kepalanya menerawang jauh, tentang bagaimana dirinya setelah Izaya pergi. Tanpa sosok perusak suasana, tanpa mata merah mengintai.

Pria dasi kupu-kupu terseyum kecut dalam hati yang mencelos. Getir. Perutnya seperti dikocok sehabis menenggak puluhan liter soda. Sakit. Entah karna ditinggal atau karna tidak akan punya teman bermain baku hantam lagi. Sensasi panas menjalar, menguap dari ulu hati sampai ke kerongkongan. Ia mual.

Sosok Izaya menyeretnya ke sana-sini, dengan tawa hambar. Mengambang. Shizuo menghentikannya.

"Apa yang yang bisa kuperbuat untuk menahanmu agar tidak pergi?"

Izaya menarik penagih hutang itu ke sebuah tikungan buntu. Lupakan kado persetan untuk Simon. Keduanya merasakan gejolak tidak beres diantara mereka.

"Shizu-chan, coba cium aku."

Shizuo mengernyitkan dahi, memasang raut 'tidak mungkin' secara spontan.

"Cium."

Tangan kekar itu menghantamnya ke tembok. Mendorong dada Izaya kencang sampai terdengar ringisan kecil dari bibir itu. "Apa-apaan kau ini!? Bermain ada batasnya!"

Hening menerjang keduanya. Memberi jeda cukup panjang.

Izaya mengangguk. Terkekeh pelan dengan tangan didada, meremasnya kencang. "Iya, ya. Aku lupa. Di matamu 'kan kita hanya main-main." Tawanya menggelegar, menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang berdetak tidak konstan. Izaya mengeraskan tawanya, berharap gemuruh itu tidak terdengar sampai ke telinga Shizuo.

"Itulah, kenapa kubilang Shizu-chan tidak peka. Atau memang tidak punya perasaan." Izaya mendekati Shizuo yang masih membeku di tempat, mengacak-ngacak rambut _blonde_ -nya pelan. Izaya terkekeh lagi.

"Aduh Shizu-chan, aku bohong kok. Kau percaya ya?"

Iris merah memandanginya kalem. Memandangnya tenang dengan tatapan 'sudah lupakan saja yang tadi', tangan itu menepuk-nepuk pipi Shizuo. "Hei, jangan melamun Shizu-chan, nanti kuhunus kau dengan pisau. Ayo kita beli kado."

Izaya berjalan keluar dari tikungan buntu yang gelap. Mendahului Shizuo. Sampai kedua tangan besar meraih jaket hitam Izaya, menyeretnya lagi masuk ke tempat gelap tadi.

"Shizu—mmhh!"

Bibir bertaut. Gigi saling membentur. Menabrak kedua belahan kenyal. Menekan, kemudian menggeseknya. Izaya dapat merasakan bibir kering Shizuo. Ia dapat merasakan tembakau melekat dibibirnya.

"Buka mulutmu."

Menurutinya, Izaya membuka celah untuk lidah Shizuo. Membiarkan daging itu menggerayangi seisi mulutnya. Bertukar saliva. "Mmpph—Shizu—!" Selagi melumat bibir itu, tangan pria _blonde_ meraba seluruh bagian dada Izaya. Mencari letak dua titik disana. "Berhenti-" Izaya tercekat.

Memelintirnya pelan, Shizuo dapat merasakan kedua puting itu mengeras meski masih terbungkus kaus. Merajamnya lagi dengan ciuman dibibir yang panas. Ingin memakannya. Ingin melumatnya. "Izaya." Pria kacamata menarik napas sebelum akhirnya mendarat lagi dibibir ranum pria yang pipinya merona telak.

Gemuruh muncul di dada Shizuo. Menatapi laki-laki didepannya yang memalingkan wajah dengan bibir bersisa saliva—entah milik siapa. Dua puting masih mencuat dari balik kaus. Shizuo mulai terangsang sebelum Izaya menghentikan aksinya. Mendorong dada Shizuo tak bertenaga, Izaya mulai tertawa lagi. Memagang perutnya yang keram. Saliva masih di dagu.

"Aku sampai kaget. Tadi itu.. apa artinya?" Izaya menatap intens. Dua pasang mata bertabrakan. Membaca pikiran lawan masing-masing.

"Kau, yang minta 'kan?" Shizuo menjawab dengan pertanyaan. Tidak yakin. Sedetik kemudian menyesal dengan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Menyadari mimik Izaya yang tidak ingin ia lihat. Wajah kecewa itu muncul lagi.

"Ah iya. Tadi aku yang minta ya." Terkekeh pelan, pemuda yang bertubuh lebih kecil mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan gemetar. "Aku baru ingat, Shizu-chan 'kan tidak bisa diajak bercanda."

Dan Shizuo berani bersumpah melihat satu titik air jatuh di wajah Izaya yang tertunduk. Bahu gemetar.

Seperti ribuan pisau dihunus ke ulu hati. Shizuo menatapnya dengan pandangan sesal. Pilu menyayati rongga tenggorokan yang kering. "Iza—"

"Khukhu, HAHAHAHA!" Izaya terbahak dengan keras, "enak? Apa rasanya nikmat? Ini bibir perawan lho."

Shizuo bergeming, mendapati pemuda yang tidak bisa ditebak jalan pikirannya. Seseorang tolong Shizuo. Kepalanya akan pecah dengan dua kepribadian Izaya. Entah mana yang benar. Shizuo menyesalinya.

"Izaya, kau ini kenapa?" mengapit kedua pipi Izaya dengan tangan kekarnya. Dua pasang mata bertemu kembali. Shizuo benar kali ini, genangan air di mata merah Izaya. Yang jatuh tadi bukan peluh, bukan juga liur. Monster itu yakin. Itu air mata.

"Hei, hei. Dengar aku Izaya, kau ini kenapa?" Shizuo masih menangkup wajah Izaya yang panas. Raut khawatir tak terelakan. Shizuo takut setengah mati. Pria itu mungkin akan tertawa lagi.

Hantaman keras mendarat dipipi Shizuo, satu pukulan telak. Pipi lebam yang memerah. Rasa sakit seperti disengat.

"Kau mirip laki-laki brengsek, Shizu-chan. Ah tidak, memang brengsek 'kan—"

Satu tangan diangkat. Shizuo menampar pipi itu kencang. Izaya roboh. Terperangah dengan pipi yang masih berdenyut. Panas.

"Izaya, kuberi tahu satu hal. Jika kau ingin pergi, pergi saja! Enyah dari pandanganku selamanya. Dan kalau kau lelah dengan permainan ini, hentikan saja! Kau pikir aku peduli? Aku tidak akan peduli lagi. Urus tingkah konyolmu. Mungkin hanya orang bodoh yang mengerti. Kau membuatku mual."

Shizuo menjambak rambutnya sendiri, frustasi. Kakinya melangkah, menjauhi Izaya yang masih terperanjat dengan kalimatnya. "Maafkan aku." Tubuh itu hendak meninggalkan Izaya sebelum salah satu tangan meraih celana hitam Shizuo. Izaya berbisik pelan; "aku mencintai protozoan bajingan itu."

Shizuo menggeram pelan, mengangkat tubuh yang sedari tadi tersungkur di aspal dingin. Membopongnya keluar dari tikungan buntu yang semakin gelap. "Aku juga mencintai kutu bangsat yang tidak bisa ditebak jalan pikirannya."

Hening. Keduanya terkekeh, melepas getir di dada yang baru saja terjadi. Peristiwa memalukan seperti anak kecil. Izaya mengeratkan pegangannya, Shizuo memperkuat gendongannya.

"Shizu-chan."

"Hm?"

"Kado untuk Simon bagaimana?"

Shizuo berdecak, "ke apartemenku dulu, aku mau menusuk anusmu."

Izaya tertawa pelan, "aku juga mau menggigit kejantananmu, kalau kau punya sih."

Berjalan lurus ke depan. Mengacuhkan tatapan memandang jijik. Keduanya pulang, meninggalkan Otome Road yang dingin.

.

.

Dua hari selanjutnya, hari ulang tahun Simon. Pria yang kekuatannya setara dengan monster Ikebukuro. Kulit coklat matang, bibir yang sedikt lebih tebal. Riuh ucapan 'selamat ulang tahun' dari teman-temannya. Sambutan meriah Masaomi Kida, tepuk tangan menggelegar Kadota cs., Ryugamine Mikado dan Anri, Dennis pemilik Russia Sushi, dan Shizuo. Serta teman-teman berkulit coklat tua—seperti Simon.

"Sushi gratis untuk teman-teman. Terima kasih semuanya." Simon membungkuk, berbaur dengan budaya tempatnya tinggal. Lolongan keras dari Kida, semangat menggebu dari semua teman-temannya. Nyanyian selamat ulang tahun berkumandang, dengan kue tart buah, dengan tumpukan kado menjulang.

Hari ini semua bahagia. Termasuk Shizuo yang anteng duduk di bangku terpisah. Simon menghampirinya, menepuk bahu dengan senyuman menenangkan. "Terimakasih sudah datang, Shizuo. Makan sushi yang banyak ya."

"Hm, selamat ulang tahun sobat. Maaf aku lupa bawa kado."

Simon menggeleng, "tidak apa-apa Shizuo, lagipula kemarin sore Izaya datang membawa kado. Katanya darimu dan Izaya. Terima kasih ya."

Shizuo memasang tampang cengo, si brengsek Izaya masih sempat memberikan kado sebelum pergi ke Shinjuku. Tunggu, kado apa?

"Simon, sudah buka kadonya? Apa yang dia berikan padamu?"

"Hm.. _action figure_ perempuan setengah telanjang. Seksi sekali." Shizuo merasakan wajahnya memanas. Malu dan marah. Laki-laki bernama Izaya benar-benar harus dimutilasi rupanya.

Dering ponsel berbunyi dari saku Shizuo, pesan singkat dari Izaya. Panjang umur.

* * *

To : Shizu-chan

Sampaikan selamat ulang tahun dariku untuk Simon ya, Shizu-chan~

* * *

From : Shizu-chan

Bagus, terima kasih sudah menerima ide-ku untuk memberikan Simon _action figure_ wanita seksi. Pulang dan kuhabisi kau, kutu sialan!

* * *

To : Shizu-chan

Ya, tunggu aku. Aku juga rindu padamu, Shizu-chan.

* * *

From : Shizu-chan

Aku tidak ingat mengatakan rindu padamu. Argh. Pokoknya cepat pulang!

* * *

Ikebukuro tidak berubah. Kucing dan anjing akan segera kembali mewarnai seisi kota dengan lemparan-lemparan mesin kaleng soda, atau tiang listrik yang terbang. Kali ini sedikit berbeda, dengan jalinan hubungan yang lebih manis.

Semanis batang rokok filter.

.

.

.

TAMAT

.

.

.

A/N: Fic pertama di fandom Durarara! *bows* Maaf masih amatir, tadinya bener-bener pengen saya buat angst. Tapi apa daya, saya ngga tega liat shizaya pisah :'' atau mungkin lain kali. Terima kasih!


End file.
